geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Killbot
Killbot is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Lithifusion and was verified by BoldStep on November 3rd, 2017. The level is heavily memory-based and contains tons of fake objects and trap orbs. The theme is code/digital theme, just like Digital Death. It uses red for virus and green for normal. It also has LDM, added by BoldStep. It remained unrated for a while, but it was finally rated after over a month, also placed at #18 in the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Ziroikabi (#19) and below Demonicat (#17). History Killbot's first preview was uploaded on June 21st, 2017. Back then, DollarC was accepting extreme demons to his channel and featuring the best ones. Lithifusion sent Killbot to DollarC, who was so amazed that he immediately uploaded the video on his channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cu1S8tAy20Q Since that time, DollarC had a huge fan-base. Many people considered the level "God Eater-tier" meaning a rival for the title of best level ever. On September 6th, Cove won the Killbot song contest, changing the in-game song to Sweet Dreams.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XYAk7fzuQ4 After the final preview, Chillius was chosen to verify Killbot. After Chillius was inactive on the level, Sylz was then chosen. After only one stream, he decided to quit due to Hurricane Irma. His best was 23%. Then, Lithifusion chose Antares as the new verifier,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeyzHa-Tr_4 who super-buffed it and achieved 45%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=557lTHxWGJI However, he quit as well due to school starting up again for him. Because of this, BoldStep took over the verification, who removed most of Antares' buffs since they made the level ridiculously inconsistent. Furthermore, he added an LDM to reduce the lag he was experiencing. He finally verified this level on November 3rd, 2018, in one of Temporum's livestreams. However, on September 12th, 2018, Zylenox verified the superbuffed version of Killbot that Antares was once set to verify. It took him a staggering 38,358 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XoSEWZ0dJg Gameplay The level starts with a mini ball segment with sudden speed changes and difficult timings. Then it changes to a mini spider segment that has the same styled game-play as the ball part. Throughout these two segments, the player can see the Killbot installing in the background. Then it turns into an auto cube section representing the downloading of the Killbot. After that, the music beat drops, and the player enters a triple speed cube section that is very similar to a part in Fake A Doom that also involves a ball spam part. After that, a 3 second auto part comes next. After that, a wave - mini UFO dual comes next that is very confusing due to the abrupt and frequent red flashes. Then you play a ball - cube dual that uses the same confusing effects as the last dual. Then you turn into a wave - ball dual that, again, uses the same confusing effects as the last two dual segments. Then you turn into a wave - cube dual that lasts for 4-5 seconds, and then it turns into a 3-4 second auto segment. After that, you play as a robot - cube dual involving straight up memory to pass due to its simple gameplay and confusing effects. After that, you play as a ball - spider dual that utilizes the same gameplay and effects as the last dual. After that, you play a extremely hard ship sequence that involves very tight spaces, a lot of orbs blocking the way, and infrequent straight-fly to make it more difficult. After that, you play as a mini UFO that uses a lot of flashes, tight paths, and a upside down portal to make you die at the last part. The entire UFO section has extremely good sync with the music, so it is possible to do this part with little practice if one is attentive enough. Then, the level ends with an auto cube section with the word Killbot appearing, and the credits and "thanks" afterwards, as well as a list of dedications. Records Trivia *The original song for Killbot, Killbot by Devin Martin, was deleted from Newgrounds during the level's verification time, forcing Lithifusion to choose a new song for the level. **The new song for Killbot was chosen to be Sweet Dreams, as announced by Lithifusion. However, BoldStep used the old song in his video by downloading and editing the files. *The level uses more than 82,000 objects, which is why it exceeds the limit of the number of objects in the level at the time of creation (the maximum number of objects in Update 2.1 is 80,000). *The level was firstly going to be verified by Sylz. However, it was passed onto Antares, who superbuffed this level, making it extremely inconsistent. When BoldStep took over, however, he reverted most of these buffs to its original form. This made some people say it made this level slightly disappointing due to it not getting higher on the Demon List due to these "nerfs". *Sunix became the first to beat the level after BoldStep on November 10th, 2017. *If you go to the bottom of the level at the drop and look below it you can find a message from BoldStep which says, 'Optimised by BoldStep. You're welcome.' There is also a smiley face made of spikes with more spike text which says, 'I'm fat!'. There is also a fidget spinner at the bottom of the map, made when fans asked Lithifusion to build it during a stream. *Killbot is inspired by Chaotic Machine. *Lithifusion is currently working on a sequel for Killbot, which is called Killbot 1.5. Walkthrough References Category:2.1 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Levels with a Removed Song Category:Levels with Replaced Song